Home on the Range 2: Alameda Slim Returns
Home on the Range 2: Alameda Slim Returns is an upcoming 2019 American 3D computer-animated buddy comedy-drama adventure film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Directed and written by Karen Disher, the screenplay was co-written by Chris Wedge and Steven Martino. The film is a sequel to the critically acclaimed 2004 Disney/Pixar film, Home On The Range, and features the returning voices of Roseanne Barr, Judi Dench, Jennifer Tilly and Cuba Godding Jr. with Antonio Banderas (replacing Randy Quaid), Lou Romano, Sarah Silverman, Brad Bird, and others joining the cast. The film received critical acclaim and won several Annie Awards, and was nominated for the Best Animated Feature OSCAR. It earned a total of $1 billion worldwide. Home On The Range 2: Alameda Slim Returns is scheduled to be released on June 21, 2019. Upon release, the film was a critical and commercial success, grossing over $1 billion worldwide. The film set several records, including the highest-grossing animated film opening of all time in North America. It was also voted one of the 100 greatest motion pictures since 2019. The film will also be THX-certified and presented in IMAX 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Digital Cinema in AMC, Bow Time Extreme, IMAX 4D and Disney Digital 3D. Plot Summary When Maggie and Vandoo is captured by an evil ranger, who turns out to be the Alameda Slim, Mrs. Calloway, Grace and the gang set off on a rescue mission to rescue him right before time runs out. Trivia Notice *Maggie is the 1rd cow character to get lost and captured. like in Finding Nemo (2003) and Finding Dory ''(2016). *Craig Robinson voices Vandoo in this movie. *Antonio Banderas voices Alameda Slim in this movie, replacing both Randy Quaid respectively. And he also voiced Puss In Boots from Shrek 2, 3 and 4 *Nick Jonas voices John in this movie. He also Voiced TBA *John Cena voices Emile in this movie, He also voiced Ferdinand from Ferdinand *Lou Romano voices Garfield in this movie, He also voiced Linguini from Ratatouille *Seth MacFarlane voices Lewis in this movie. He also voiced Peter, Stewie, Brian and Quagmirer Short animated film Roger Rabbit: An Awesome Short Easter Egg cameo appearances ''Peter Pan * When Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace and the others are getting ready for the arriving visit of Maggie's grandparents, Stan and Mona, look around for some rock paintings of Peter Pan and Captain Hook respectively. * The Jolly Roger appears right in the boat parking lot at Alameda Slim's evil zoo Sofia the First * Hanging ornament of Sofia can be seen hanging on the ceiling. Cinderella * Wax figures of Cinderella, Jac, Gus and Mary can be seen in the entrance hallway. Aladdin * Aladdin and Genie appear as sticker pictures on Alameda Slim's Truck. Little Mermaid * Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian appear as wall decorations. Pocahontas * Pocahontas and Meeko appear as cut-out shrubs. Mickey Mouse (Shorts) * Mickey Mouse appear as Mouse of the Rodents Exhibit Atlantis * Milo James Thatch make silent cameo appearances in the zoo Treasure Planet * Jim Hawkins, John Silver and B.E.N appear right next to the building of Alameda Slim's evil zoo as a animators. Cast * Roseanne Barr as Maggie * Judi Dench as Mrs. Calloway * Jennifer Tilly as Grace * Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Buck * Colin Firth as Dr. Raphael, the secondary antagonist of the film. * Catherine Keener as Edith * Tom Kenny as Lucky Jack * Carole Cook as Pearl Gesner * Jeff Bennett as Jeb * Richard Riehle as Sheriff Sam Brown * G. W. Bailey as Rusty * Estelle Harris as Audrey * Charlie Dell as Ollie * Edie McClurg as Molly * Trey Parker as Larry. He was voiced by Marshall Efron in the previous film * Mark Walton as Barry * Donald Trump as Bob * Ray Liotta as Junior the Buffalo * Owen Vaccarro, Jackson Scott and Connor Corum as Piggies * Antonio Banderas as Alameda Slim. He was voiced by Randy Quaid in the previous film. * Brad Bird as Willie Brothers (speaking). He was voiced by Sam J. Levine in the previous film. * Steve Buscemi as Wesley * Will Arnett as Rico. He was voiced by Charles Dennis in the previous film. * Christopher Plummer as Stan, Maggie’s Father * Melissa McCarthy as Mona, Maggie's Mother * Alexander Gould as Baxter, a Lemur * Zachary Gordon as Rick, a hedgehog * Gary Oldman as Henry, an iguana * Grey DeLisle as Shelly, a frog * Greg Cipes as Arnold, a bulldog * John Leguizamo as Lucas, a pig * Ben Diskin as Alex, a Beagle * Alexander Garfin as Steve, a Shih Tzu * Mona Marshall as Vicky, Grace's Aunt. * Cree Summer as Olivia, Maggie's Aunt. * Jodi Benson as Lois, Mrs. Calloway’s Aunt. * Phil Proctor as Ferdinand, Grace's Uncle. * Jim Ward as Brian, Maggie's Uncle. * Carlos Alzaraqui as Nelson, Mrs. Calloway’s Uncle. Soundtrack # Holla - Baha Men # Eiffel 65 - Move Your Body # Owl City - Home on the Range (Move your feets) # Run D.M.C - Walk This Way Transcripts *''Home on the Range 2: Alameda Slim Returns Teaser Trailer Transcript'' *Home on the Range 2: Alameda Slim Returns Television Spot Transcript *Home on the Range 2: Alameda Slim Returns Trailer Transcript *Home on the Range 2: Alameda Slim Returns Transcript Merchandise On April 2020, Disney Store kicks off its 35th anniversary by unveiling Home On The Range 2: Alameda Slim Returns merchandise which includes: * Tsum Tsums * Backpacks * Lunchboxes * Deluxe Figurine Set * Action Figures * T-Shirts * Plush animals * LEGO sets * LEGO Dimensions Deluxe (Includes Home on the Range 1 & 2, Spider-Man and More Packs) Mcdonald's Happy Meal Promotion On June 2019, McDonalds Kicks off Home on the Range 2: Alameda Slim Returns Toys. this toys includes: # Maggie # Mrs. Calloway # Grace # Buck # Alameda Slim # Junior # Audrey # Jeb # Lucky Jack # Larry # Piggies # Rico DVD commentaries *Karen Disher, Chris Wedge and Lori Forte *Steven Martino in Disneyland *Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace and Buck